Stars
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: Slight AU fic. ‘He’s never coming back.’ Sasori cringed at the thought as he grasp the photograph frame tightly… Warning slight OOC and YAOI! Sasori is younger than Deidara in this fic, by the way.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Slight AU fic. 'He's never coming back.' Sasori cringed at the thought as he grasp the photograph frame tightly… Warning slight OOC and YAOI! Sasori is younger than Deidara in this fic, by the way.

A/n: This **WEIRD** idea came out when I was making a SasoDei AMV with T.A.T.U's Stars, and I decided to put a storyline to the whole AMV. Well, I guess the AMV is kinda odd anyway. And OH! Sasori is YOUNGER than Deidara in this fic. (So, kill me XD)

A/n2: And I know, Sasori sounded kinda OOC in this fic. But oh well, he is still a kid…in this fic anyway. XD Anyway, this is my **FIRST ATTEMPT** on… a **mature scene**. O.o

_Italics are thoughts and __**bold-italics are flashbacks**_

… **STARS …**

'_He's never coming back…_' Sasori cringed at the thought as his grasp on the photograph frame tightened. He stared at the photo with his lifeless brown eyes. It was a photograph of him and a blond boy.

* * *

The redhead remembered meeting the blond a year ago. When they were in a chuunin exam that was held in Sunagakure. His first impression of the blond was that the blond was a total opposite of himself. The blond seemed to be a bubbly looking person who talked to almost everyone in the chuunin exam room, and he himself was a more reserved person.

He still remembered their first conversation. "Hey, my name's Deidara un. What's yours un?"

Sasori looked up to meet the most beautiful blue eyes (or was it eye, due to the fact that the left part of the blonde's face was covered with his front locks). The redhead stopped momentarily from his work and stared up at the blond. Judging from Deidara's forehead protector, Sasori concluded that the blond came from Iwagakure and from Deidara's looks; the blond must have been at least five years older than himself. Sasori was ten, back then.

"Sasori." He kept his answer short, then continued to work with his puppets.

"O…you must be the child prodigy of Suna, the puppet master - Akasuna no Sasori un!" Exclaimed Deidara with a smile. Sasori did not even turn to look; neither did he even bother to reply. The blond continued, "Anyway, all the best to all of us who are taking this exam un." Then, the blond turned and left.

The first session of chuunin exam ended, with a few eliminations of the participants. Sasori and Deidara were one of the lucky ones who stayed. Sasori was about to go home when he saw the blond waiting for him at the entrance of the building. The blond waved at him and smiled.

Sasori did not remember the conversation they had at that time, but he remembered they ended up walking home together. Deidara seemed to be living in an inn near to Sasori's house at that time. He learned that Deidara's skill was that the blond could mold clay into bombs and detonate them in battle and that the blond had those extra mouths on his palms, which he told Sasori, was his bloodline limit. Soon after, the blond bid farewell to the redhead and disappeared through the main entrance of the inn.

The chuunin exam lasted about three months. A bond was form between Sasori and Deidara during that time. Even Sasori had a hard time believing that he was able to form any real friendship with anyone. Even though there was an eight years gap between them, they talked about almost everything. They quarreled too, sometimes. It was always Deidara who apologized by buying sweets from the local store and giving them to Sasori as a way to say sorry. Sasori was still a kid anyway.

"You are leaving?" Sasori could not hide the sadness in his voice as he spoke.

They were sitting on the bed in Sasori's room. Sasori's grandmother had invited the blond over for dinner because, well Deidara was the only friend Sasori had ever got. His grandmother seemed to be pleased that finally Sasori was able to make friends (or was it friend? XD)

"Yea un. The chuunin exam is over already un." Deidara nodded. "Anyway, I would be visiting you, I promise un."

Sasori looked away, "How long should I wait?"

"I…" Deidara seemed to stutter. "Well, at least you have my photos to remind you of me un." The blond forced up a smile as he tilted the redhead's chin to face him. "I won't forget you, I promise un."

Before the redhead could comprehend what he was thinking at that moment, his lips had already found their way to the blonde's. Sasori was quite surprise when the blond did not make a move to push him away…

They pulled away, moments later. "I guess, I should leave now un." The blond said as he moved quite hastily out of the room. Sasori froze on the spot and stared as his friend left. He felt his heart clenched tight and wondered maybe if he did something wrong. The blond left the next day, without even saying goodbye.

* * *

It had been a year ever since Deidara left. '_He lied…_' Sasori thought.

At that moment, the door of Sasori's room creaked opened suddenly. Immediately, the redhead hid the photograph behind him. At that moment, Sasori thought that he saw Deidara standing there…but alas it was all in his imagination.

It had always been like this. Once, when he was looking out of the window, he thought that he saw Deidara…but then, the blond seemed to vanish into thin air and Sasori was pulled back into reality. That the blond would never come back for him…

"Sasori, I've made dinner." Grandma Chiyo's voice reached Sasori, snapping the boy out of his trance.

He ate dinner quietly with his grandmother. None of them spoke to each other as usual. Then, Chiyo broke the ice. "Sasori…I've been noticing that you changed quite a lot ever since that boy left."

"Hmm?" Sasori looked up. "The soup is too salty today, grandma Chiyo." He forced a smile as he changed the topic.

"Sasori…" His grandmother tried again.

"I don't feel like eating, grandma Chiyo." Saying this, the boy rose from his seat. "I guess I'll go work on my puppets…" Before Chiyo got a chance to say anything, the boy had left the dining room.

Sasori ended up locking himself inside his workshop, but he did not work on any puppets. He just sat there, reading a scroll, which he accidentally found in the attic a few days ago. Grandma Chiyo must have gotten senile for misplacing the scroll, because the jutsu written on the scroll was that of a forbidden jutsu.

No one had ever succeeded the jutsu though, because no one was willing to try it out. The jutsu allowed the user to transform themselves into a living puppet. Though the jutsu would take years for a human to be completely transformed into a puppet. Sasori pondered for a while.

Maybe, he wouldn't have to feel this petty emotion anymore if he turned himself into a puppet. Sasori thought to himself. Maybe, he could even forget that liar! He felt his heart cringed at the thought of the blond. Determined, Sasori activated the jutsu…

* * *

That night, Sasori kept having dreams of the blond. Suddenly, he was awakened by a noise outside his room. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he went to open the door, which lead to the balcony and also the source of the noise.

A giant white bird swoop across the sky as someone jumped off it and landed swiftly in front of Sasori. The redhead froze at the sight. It was Deidara. He knew he was supposed to be angry of the blond and yelled at him, but he was not doing any of that.

Instead, the redhead felt so happy that he instantly exclaimed, "Deidara!" The redhead noticed that there was a long scratch across Deidara's forehead protector. A symbol that the blond ninja was now a missing nin. That he had betrayed his own village.

The blond smiled, "Hey, Sasori. It has been quite a long time un?" He continued, "I missed you un." The redhead wanted to say something but instead the blond cut him off, "Look, I would love to stay, but I'm kinda busy right now un."

At that, Sasori's face fell. "Are you going to come back?"

"Well…"

"You are not coming back, aren't you?" Sasori's eyes fell as he clenched his fists tightly. '_Why am I still feeling this pain? I had performed that forbidden jutsu. I shouldn't be feeling this way…_'

"Do you want to…" Deidara paused for a while. "Run away with me un?"

Sasori's eyes widened. "Run away?" He did not know what he was feeling right now. It was more of a mixture of emotions of happiness and slight fear, but the happiness overcame the fear. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes un." Deidara nodded. "Though you couldn't come back here anymore un." He shrugged as he turned away. "It's okay if you don't want to un…I understand that…"

"When will we be leaving then?" Sasori's voice cut in.

Deidara turned towards the redhead. "You would run away with me un?"

'_As long as I don't have to leave you…_' Sasori nodded in response. "Yes."

Even though he knew that he had to betray his village, yet he still agreed to leave with the blond. But it did not matter anymore, as long as Sasori could be with the blond. Even though the redhead knew that his grandmother would be upset with him, but…he couldn't care less.

"Meet me at the park, tomorrow afternoon." Deidara spoke with a smile before he hopped onto his clay bird and took off.

The next day, Sasori did meet Deidara at the park and both of them ran away from the village…

* * *

A few years later, Sasori had quite grown up into a teenager, though the jutsu was still slowly turning his body into a puppet…but the puppet master had somehow managed to slow the jutsu down. He could still grow up but the growth stopped at the age when he became a teenager.

Deidara knew what was happening to Sasori and he felt kind of guilty inside. It was partially Deidara's fault that Sasori decided to transform himself into a puppet. The blond couldn't help but felt responsible for Sasori. First, he left him. Then, he came back and asked the boy to joined him in becoming an S-class criminal. What a 'nice' thing to do to a person that you love. (Note the sarcasm there?)

"Have you ever regret un?"

Sasori turned, knowing that the question was directed towards him. Since there was no one else in the room, except for him and his blond hair lover. Sasori stared intently at the blond, deciding on what the blonde's question meant.

"I mean, have you ever regret running away with me un?"

"No." The answer had come out blunt. He merely looked at his wrist, it was now made out of artificial material. Well, but at least the sense of touch was not robbed away from him…not yet anyway.

As if he could read the redhead's mind, the blond wrapped his hands around the small figure in front of him. He kissed Sasori on the neck. "Well, if you ever regret running away with me…I can make you forget all the regrets. Ne, danna un?" He purred into the redhead's ears.

Sasori's eyes widened, the blond had called him 'danna'. That could only mean that Sasori was the one who was going to top tonight (well, it was mostly the redhead who top, he guessed that maybe the blond was comfortable being the uke). Without warning, Sasori kissed the blond on the lips, and guided them both onto the bed.

"Ahh…Danna…" Deidara moaned into Sasori's mouth, as the latter's hand glided down to the hem of his pants.

Then without warning, the redhead then pulled off the blonde's pants while his lips trailed butterfly kisses along Deidara's neck and jaw. Through half-lidded eyes, Deidara's hands found their way to remove the puppet master's clothing and discarded them.

Deidara's palm-mouths then licked and nibble on the puppet master's bare flesh. Sasori moaned at the touch, glad that the sense of touch had not yet been robbed away from him. "Dei…"

"Danna…I want you inside of me." The blond said with lust-filled eyes.

Sasori grabbed the lube, which was on the table next to the bed and spread it evenly on his length. He began to kissed the blond again as he entered the blond. He waited for the blond to adjust to the new sensation before slightly pulling out and slamming into the blond again.

Deidara pulled the redhead down into a kiss as the redhead continued pounding into him. He moaned into the redhead's mouth every time Sasori hit that spot. The redhead increased his speed as he felt the blonde's muscles tensed around him.

"Danna!" Deidara gave a loud scream as he come all over both their stomachs.

At the same time, Sasori too had released himself deep within his blond-haired lover. He collapsed onto the Deidara's chest. He could hear the blonde's rapid breathing and heartbeat. It was a soothing melody to the redhead and soon, slumber overtook him.

* * *

Happiness often comes in a price… you cannot control how much the price is. How much will it take from you…it may be a hefty price but it may not be. And as for the two lovers, the price they pay is a heavy one…

They were hunted down by the ninjas of Konoha and Suna. Sasori's own grandmother was also in the platoon that was sent to hunt down both the missing ninjas. A huge battle was fought and Deidara distracted another team away from Sasori.

That was when they were separated…

Sasori managed to wound a kunoichi whom he was fighting with, but then, his grandmother intervened by sending two puppets to stab him right in his heart. The redhead immediately froze on the spot.

"You can't move now," Said the enemy.

Sasori's eyes widened slightly as a gasp escaped his mouth. Blood trickled out of his mouth. He lowered his head, and spoke, "Grandma Chiyo, I have a final request to make, before I…" His voice weakened as the seconds passed… though he still fought to live on. He could not die yet.

The pink hair kunoichi who was fighting him turned towards Chiyo, then back at the redhead. "What is the matter with you?! Can't you see that Chiyo-baasama only wanted to bring you home, you, her only grandson?!"

"I don't want to…" Sasori merely replied. "I had never wanted to go back there…_not unless he's there…_"

"It's all about that useless blond brat is it?!" Chiyo said in between pants due to the severe injury she had gotten. "What have you become, Sasori?" She continued, her voice pained, "Before you met that boy…"

"Before I met him, there's not a single meaning in my life, grandma Chiyo…" The redhead smiled, "I had never regret running away with him…and never once did I regret for betraying the village…"

A punch was presented across the redhead's face. "Do you know what you are saying?!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled, anger clearly burning in her eyes.

"I meant every word, I said, girl." Sasori merely replied. Cracks were formed on the place where the girl had punched him earlier. Well, he was fully a puppet now anyway. The sense of touch had already been robbed away from him, so he could not feel the pain.

Well, maybe that was what's best for the blond. Sasori thought. He could not feel the blonde's touches anyway now. So, maybe it was better if he died…hopefully the blond will move on without him.

Flashbacks…

_**"What do you mean, you can't feel un?" Sasori could never forget the blonde's expression when he said that to him one day. That was the day where Sasori was officially robbed off the sense of touch.**_

_**"You heard me," The redhead replied, "The jutsu was fully complete…" Turning away, he mumbled something under his breath, "Leave me…I have no use to you anymore."**_

_**The redhead did not expect for a hand to glide down on his heart. "Can you feel that un?" The touch was warm as Sasori looked into the blonde's eyes. "Judging from your reaction, I guess you could un."**_

_**"Dei…you do not want someone like me…"**_

_**"Says who?!" Snapped the angry blond. "I love you, and you love me. So does it matter anymore if you couldn't feel me the way you could?" He had dropped the 'un' and Sasori knew that the blond only dropped it when he was really mad. "What ever happened to your so called 'eternity'?" Deidara's body began to shake as he sobbed all of a sudden, "You used to argue with me that nothing is ever fleeting…"**_

_**The redhead did not wait for the blond to complete his sentence, instead he wrapped his arms protectively around Deidara, "I'm…sorry." No words were spoken back then, as the two enclosed themselves in an embrace.**_

End of Flashbacks…

The sense of hearing and sight began to cease as he heard faint footsteps leaving the battleground. The pink haired kunoichi must have left with Chiyo, leaving Sasori to die alone. He wondered what had happened to his blond lover. Hopefully he still survived…

The thoughts of the blond made him smiled inwardly, '_Please…be safe_' He then forced himself to move an arm. '_I had promised you to be eternal, haven't I?_' He proceeded to pull out the swords embedded in his heart. With such small amount of chakra he could use, the process was tough. It would be easier if he let go of everything and just die, but he couldn't. No, he had made a promise and now he must keep it. He was glad that he kept the antidote in the robes he was wearing right now…

'_Now, to concentrate on healing…_' Thought the redhead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deidara too was having a harsh battle with the enemies. One of his arms was torn off but still he did not give up on fighting. He worried about Sasori and wondered if the redhead was okay.

At that moment, the enemies surrounded him. He quickly made a clone and made it detonate itself by eating clay. It was to distract the enemy to help the real him escape. He successfully did so. He immediately searched for his lover. Praying that the redhead was still okay.

The blond was on the verge of tears when the reached the place. Puppets were scattered everywhere and the redhead was nowhere to be found. He called out the redhead's name as he frantically searched for his red-haired lover.

A voice called out to the blond that made him froze instantly. He turned and a smile immediately appeared on his face when he saw the redhead sitting there, alive and well. "Didn't I tell you that I'd be here for all eternity?"

"Yea…you did, danna un." Deidara smiled his usual Cheshire cat smile as he took no time in rushing to the redhead and locked both of them in an embrace…

END

A/n: …Finally! XD Now I can work on the ending of the amv. O.o … I hope the story doesn't suck too much. I know, the characters sounded kinda OOC…but this is a slight AU kinda fic… so, O.o yea… and I need to write the fic so that it could fit in with the amv…


End file.
